Currently, the conventional air pump usually uses a valve clack shown in FIG. 1 as an air outtake one-way flow distribution device, in which the valve clack has a circular shape on the whole and includes three blades 1′. The blades 1′ are elastically swingable and spaced apart from one another by three ribs 2′ arranged radially, and each blade 1′ has two ends integrally connected with the rib 2′ respectively in a circumferential direction. The valve clack further includes a mounting column 3′ in the middle of a top surface thereof, and the mounting column 3′ has a flat top surface. With the valve clack in the air pump, a corresponding air outtake hole is opened or closed by up and down swings of each blade 1′, so that a one-way flow distribution can be implemented. Specifically, each blade 1′ swings upwards under a pressure of airflow so as to open the corresponding air outtake hole in the air pump, and thus the airflow passes through the air outtake hole and across the top surface of the mounting column to enter into an air discharging pipe of the air pump.
However, in assembling and stitching processes of this kind of valve clack, the blade 1′ tends to be deformed by squeeze and an arching phenomenon may appear in the deformed blade 1′, which results in that the air outtake hole cannot be effectively closed by the blade 1′ in a reset state, and thus the air pump has poor gas tightness and the quality thereof cannot be ensured.
In addition, the conventional air pump usually uses a motor to drive a linkage mechanism to pull or compress a piston, so as to implement an air suction and an air exhaust, cooperated with the air intake and outtake one-way flow distribution device. In the current pump, the air intake and outtake one-way flow distribution device is generally formed in such a manner that a spacer is sealingly connected with an upper cover having the air discharging pipe in a supersonic wave manner, air intake and outtake chambers are spaced from each other and an air discharging one-way valve is used to perform the air outtake flow distribution. Since the spacer is sealingly connected with the upper cover in the supersonic wave manner, when a welding quantity of each part of the supersonic wave is uneven, a compression quantity of each edge of the spacer tends to be inconsistent with one another, and thus the air discharging one-way valve tends to be tilted and deformed.